


Reader Telling Claire Pickup Lines -                 						💚Em💚

by awritingsideblog



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships, headcanons, oneshots, platonic!Sherry, platonic!reader, taken from my tumblr, tw cursing, tw drinking, tw vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritingsideblog/pseuds/awritingsideblog
Relationships: Ada Wong/Reader, Claire Redfield/Reader, Sherry Birkin & Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Flirting with Claire HC

\- Claire doesn’t blush easily.  
\- Pickup lines don’t faze her. They could make her laugh but she doesn’t blush.   
\- I would like to think you met her in some dire situation and to lighten the mood, you used a pick up line on her.  
\- “No offense, I don’t want you to think I’m ridiculous or anything, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Here. I just felt like I had to tell you.”  
\- She doesn’t blush but she smiles and shakes her head.  
\- “Blood ‘n guts your thing?” “Only with you. You pull it off really well.” “I’m flattered.” “You should be. It’s high praise.”  
\- Since then, you decided to make a pickup line work on Claire.   
\- You try but they always backfire.  
\- “Roses are red, violets are blue, I’m not that pretty but damn look at you.”  
\- She goes on along rant on how you are so gorgeous that you end up blushing instead.   
\- You determined to win this game of pickup lines.  
\- Good luck, Claire is smooth.  
\- “The sky is so pretty.” “Not as pretty as you.” “ClaiRE!”  
\- She always turns it around on you, making you blush.  
\- She’s very good at what she does, specially making you blush with dumb pickup lines.


	2. Horrible Humans (Claire)

Claire turned away from Leon and took a deep breath. It was just her luck that the “dinner bell” rung and called all the zombies in the area to her. She held her gun up and started to shoot all the zombies in her immediate area. No reason to waste perfectly good bullets on zombies that wouldn’t touch her. 

Claire was a pretty decent shot. She was able to shoot it in just the right spot to make the creature back off. She smiled at her own marksmanship as she ran. Chris really did teach her well.

As Claire turned the corner, she saw a small pack of zombies block her path. She cursed under her breath and turned around. A few more zombies had joined the party, and they blocked her path that way too. Claire checked how many bullets she had left. She let out an audible groan as she looked. There wasn’t nearly enough. She would have to make them count, somehow.

Claire held up her gun and pointed it at the first group of zombies. Before she could shoot any, a wave of bullets shot through the zombies. She stood, stunned as she watched them fall to the ground.

“Hey, girly, hurry up! They won’t stay dead for long!” Your voice rang out. She quickly ran towards you, thankful for the assistance.

“Stay close. I’m going to get us in safely.” You told her. She nodded, following you.

“Thank you so much! I-“

“Save it for now. I need to get you inside safely.” You said. She nodded and stayed inline with you.

You shot down zombies as the two of you ran. Claire thought she was good, but she was nowhere near as good as you were. You seemed to not even properly aim before firing. It was jaw-dropping.

After running for what felt like a while, you stopped and opened up a door.

“C’mon!” You said to her. She ran in. You ran in after her and closed the door tightly. You leaned your back against it and started to catch your breath. Claire did the same, still in slight shock of everything that had happened.

You reached over and held your hand out to her.

“(Y/N) (L/N). You?” She took your hand and shook it.

“Claire Redfield. Thanks for saving me.” She said. You smiled at her.

“Ah so you’re the girl I keep hearing about. Chris has been talking everyone’s ear off about you.” You laugh as you let go of her hand.

“Woah, really? Do you know where he is?” She asked. You shook your head.

“Sorry, kiddo. No idea. I got in not too long ago. One of the cops here was able to send me a message for help. I’m kind of like the backup S.T.A.R.S. I step in when the FBI can’t or won’t and the S.T.A.R.S. team isn’t enough.” You said. She sighed.

“Well, that explains the sharpshooting.” She offered.

“Thanks. Now, I’m going to ask you to leave, alright? I need to save anyone I can and that means making sure that no other cops or civilians are in this building. I’ll keep an eye out for your brother and get him home safely if I can alright-“

“No. I’m not leaving.” She says. You narrow your eyes.

“If you’re smart, you will. I can’t promise we’ll see your brother if we do stay together, you know.” You tell her.

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take. I have to find him.” She says. You nod.

“Alright… I’ll give you this, Chris was right about you. You’re stubborn as hell.”

The two of you stick together through the whole thing. You save each other’s asses more times so many times you lost count. Together you take on all kinds of zombies, save Sherry, and face William Birkin numerous times. 

Every time Annette was around, you missed her, however. She was one of the targets on this mission. You had to take her out.

You had the opportunity when you, Claire, and Annette all faced Willam. Seeing her made you want to scream.

“What a horrible bunch of monsters. I would say horrible humans but one of you is not human, and one of you is barely human, so…” You muttered seeing Annette. She scowled at you.

“I just shot my husband. Some sympathy would be nice.” She growled at you.

“If you two didn’t play with nature, you wouldn’t have to have shoot him.” You say.

“Hey, wait! That was your husband?” Claire says.


	3. Shut up (Ada)

Ada, Leon, and you trudged through Umbrella’s underground lab, fighting off monsters and trying to find the sample. Out of the three, you were the only one with no “formal” training. Sure, you took some self-defense classes, but they didn’t teach you how to handle real life zombies. You also didn’t realize just how much strength was needed to smash through bone with just a knife either. At least you weren’t in heels like Ada. 

Ada still manged to move like a snake through the monsters. She easily maneuvered away from their disgusting grasps and shot them with total ease. It was impressive to say the least. Leon wasn’t as skilled as Ada but he could shoot with an accuracy you had never seen. You, well… you not so much.

The two treated you as if you were made of paper skin and glass bones. Ada kept trying to make you stay back in one of the cleared areas but you wouldn’t; partly because you wanted to prove yourself to the agent. Leon didn’t convince you like Ada but he didn’t stop Ada’s nagging either.

As you encountered zombies, the two would push you behind them and kill any zombie before you had the change to aim your gun. Ada would always hand you any medical supplies she found even if you were all patched up/healed. They made you feel like a little kid! You were around their ages for crying out loud! All you wanted was to prove yourself to the two so they would let you help. 

You saw your opportunity when the three of you ran into Annette. The scientist rubbed you the wrong way. You felt jumpy at every gesture she made, ready to jump into action. When that moment finally came, the entire world felt like it was slowing down. You saw Annette raise the gun up, pointing it at Ada.

Without a second thought, you ran to push Ada away from the line of fire. As the bullet pierced your shoulder, you realized that you hadn’t been fast enough. Pain filled your shoulder, causing you to cry out in shock. The pain made you sink down to your knees, feeling too weak in the moment to do much. Leon’s and Ada’s voices were fuzzy in your ears as your brain swam through a fog.

The next thing you knew you were against the wall with Ada’s trench coat around you and her face close to yours.

“Ada…?” You mumbled. Her face light up with concern and relief.

“(Y/N)! What were you thinking!” Ada hisses at you. You aren’t sure if it’s the gunshot wound or the fact you were just coming to but Ada did not sound nice.

“What?” You mumbled. “A-are you mad at me?”

“I am! You almost got yourself killed!” She said. You scrunched your nose up, mostly from the wave of pain you felt but also from the sting of her voice.

“It was either me or you. I figured it would be better if it was me.” You said. It was Ada’s turn to scrunch up her nose.

“(Y/N), that’s… still it’s crazy to be so reckless. You should know better than to jump into action.”

“Oh, like you can tell me what to do? Well, news flash: you can’t tell me what to do, woman! You and Leon do shit like that all the time. If you think I’m just going to sit back and feel like a baby next to you two, you have another thing coming. Y-you guys push me to the side and make me feel like shit. I know I’m nowhere near as strong as you two but come on! Sorry someone took your spotlight, Wong!” You said. You couldn’t help the words once they started to come out. Ada’s face washed over in anger, before she stood up and walked off. You immediately felt guilt after that.

“Leon, watch them. The blood loss is making them delusional.” She said, before strutting down the hallway to do who knows what. You look away from Leon’s gaze.

“I know it doesn’t feel like it, but we care about you. A lot.” Leon said. You scoffed.

“Yeah? You sure know how to show it…” you mumbled. “Even now I feel like you’re talking to me like a kid.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean it. We do care a lot about you. It takes a lot to survive in these conditions, especially if you aren’t trained. That’s why we’re so careful with you. You’re so strong and that world needs it. There will always be cops and agents but rarely citizens like you. That’s how I see you.” Leon says. You look over at him and smile.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. I’m sure that’s how Ada sees you. If not more.” Well, that’s what you knew you had to ask her.

“I think we should look for her. I definitely need to apologize,” You laugh nervously. Leon shook his head.

“But you’re hurt.” You shake your head and stand up. You feel a little woozy, but you shake it off.

“I’m fine.” Leon realizes that he can’t stop you once you start trucking ahead. He sighs and leads the way.

Your heart drops when you find Ada curled in pain. You run ahead before Leon and call out to her. She looks over at you and calls out to you.

“Ada, oh my gosh are you ok!? Holy shit!” You say. Leon helps her pull the shrapnel out of her leg and bandages her up.

“Looks like we both got one foot in the grave, huh?” You joke, trying to lighten the mood. She ignores you, making you feel like shit.

“Come on. We need to get to NEST.” She says. Ada gets up and leads the way, explaining what needs to happen. Leon takes up behind her, with you trailing far behind. Leon checks over his shoulder once in a while for you but says nothing. You don’t even say anything until Leon is about to get off the cable car.

“You two need to stay here. I’ll find the sample.” Leon says as he gets up. Ada curtly nods. You felt panicked, a little afraid to be left with Ada and your guilt. 

“Good luck.” You squeak out. Leon smiles at you and nods before leaving. You swallow your pride and look to Ada.

“Ada-”

“I get it. You don’t need to say anything.’ You bite your lip.

“No, no. That’s not what I wanted to say… I wanted to apologize. I was really rude. I didn’t mean to snap, it was just the exhaustion and the hysteria. You’re right to make me take the back seat with all of it. I’m freaking out and we aren’t out of the woods yet. You two are the professionals. I’m sorry.” You say. Ada says silent, making your heart beat faster. She stands up and hobbles over to sit next to you. 

“That’s true but I shouldn’t have made you feel so bad… it’s just… I care about you. If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself. It was scary to think about. In my line of work, it can be dangerous to catch feelings for someone else. Maybe I pushed you away a little. I apologize for that,” She said. You whipped your head towards her and blink. 

“Y-you have feelings for me?” You gasp. Ada smiles at you and lets out a laugh. She pulled you into a kiss, one that makes butterflies violently dance around in your stomach as you close your eyes. 

“Does that answer your question?” She asks as she pulls away.


	4. But You Didn't (Ada)

You begrudgingly pressed the call button next to Ada’s name. Normally, the two of you would only talk if you saw each other but now was an exception. You two both worked for the same agency and unfortunately that agency screwed you over with this mission. Ada would probably laugh at you for it but you wouldn’t mind too much if she was in the area.

“Hello.” Her voice came through your phone. 

“Ada, I need some help.” You said. You could practically hear her trying to contain her laughter. 

“What happened?” You explained your situation to her. She didn’t speak up to make any remarks, much to your delight. 

“So, I would be so thankful if you picked me up, if you’re in the area.” You said. 

“Your lucky I am. Send me your location and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She said, then hung up. You did and somewhat patiently waited. 

When Ada rolled up, she rolled up you and smiled.

“You do realize what waiting on a street corner means, right?” She said. You rolled your eyes and got into her car.

“Shut up.” You mumbled as you buckled up. 

“Rude.After all, I am the one saving your ass.” She says. 

“Well, I’m usually the one saving yours soooo.” You shrug.

“Incorrect.” 

“You wish.” You smile brightly. She looks over at you quickly before turning back to the road.

“Should I pick up something since you’re staying at my place or not?” Ada asks as she turns the corner. 

“Oh, whatever you have is fine. Thanks for letting me crash at your place for a night.” You say. Ada nods. 

“Don’t worry about it. The agency can be a bitch sometimes.” You laugh, quickly covering your mouth.

“You can say that again.”

Ada and you make conversation, filling each other in on everything that has happened since you two last talked. Neither experience was pretty, but both were exciting. At least you both had that. Plus, the pay was pretty handsome. That much was clear from Ada’s apartment.

It was quite lush. She had a beautiful, clean apartment full of expensive pieces. It was equippedfor any need Ada could need, including an extra room for you. It was a lot more pleasurable than the dingy motel rooms the agency had sent you to.

After getting yourself all cleaned up, you joined Ada in her kitchen. She had prepared food for the two of you. The smell was enough to make your mouth water, let alone how it all looked.

“This looks amazing. I feel a little selfish now.” You said as you entered the kitchen. She smiled slightly and shrugged. 

“I don’t mind. The agency has done the same thing to me before so I understand how you feel.” She said, sitting down. You followed suit.

“Can I repay you or-”

“Just enjoy the food.” You smiled and did as she said. The food was delicious. You hadn’t known she loved to cook so much, but it was clearly oblivious in the attention to detail and flavors.

After dinner, you insisted that you would help clean up. You didn’t let her stand up until you had to put the plates away so you wouldn’t mess up her setup.

Now, the two of you were relaxing on her couch and catching the other up. It was nice. You never usually got to sit down with Ada. She was a lot more nice in this safe and docile environment. Every time you saw her, her shoulders would be lockedwith tension and she was serious, expect for the occasional sarcastic remark. She was still sarcastic, but she was releasedand more carefree.

“Can I get you a glass of wine?” She asked. 

“Oh, I don’t want to trouble you-”

“Nonsense. I’m going toget one for myself.” She said. You smiled at her.

“Alrightthen.” You shrugged. She smiled at you and left to get you and her a glass of wine.

“Ya know, most people don’t treat the person they found on a street corner this nicely.” You call out to her, she lets out a small laugh. “Are you trying to seduce me so you don’t have to pay or…?” She lets out a groan at that. You, however, smile brightly at your own joke.

“I should have left you on the street corner where I found you. I would have too if I knew you would make dumb jokes,” Ada says, walking into her living room. 

“But ya didn’t!” You exclaim.


	5. Gross (Ada)

A loud gunshot filled the air as you shot a zombie that was trying to attack a lady in red. She groaned as she pushed the dead weight off of her.

“Thanks,” She groaned, checking herself for any wounds.

“Yeah.” You said, refilling your gun. “You owe me for the bullet.”

“I didn’t ask for you to shoot the thing.” She said, rolling her shoulders.

“You wanted to die?” You asked. She stayed silent. “I’ll take that as a no.” You held up your gun.

“I don’t have ammo for that.” She replied. You tsked.

“Keep an eye out if our paths across again.” You said, before walking away.

You didn’t run into the woman for the rest of your zombie filled adventure. Not that you minded, you liked to be alone.

You often did different jobs for the government. You were a spy who did one off jobs for them. Kill some bioweapons, get some serum, it didn’t matter. You got in; you got out. You were good at what you did so you never had a reason to need a partner. Like mentioned before, that was perfectly fine for you.

The next mission you went on, you ran into the woman again. This time you were pinned down by a zombie and she saved you. While you were grateful for being saved, you found it suspicious to see her again.

“We’re even.” She said. You pushed the zombie off and looked down at your shirt. It was covered in zombie brains.

“I don’t think brains are the latest fashion trend. I can’t thank you for that.” You say, pushing the brains off. They were slimy and made blood splatter across your chest and arms, but at least nothing got onto your face.

“You could thank me for saving your life though.” She says.

“We’re even now. You don’t owe me.” You say, walking away.

You continued to run into her. It turned into a game of owing the other as one of you always saved the other. You still remained curt with her as she did with you.

You decided to ask around about her with other agents who worked on similar cases. You had learned her name was Ada, a fact you never bothered with, and that she was considered a bad person by the government. You had suspected it, but you were so angry at yourself for saving her over and over. Next time you promised you wouldn’t.

Your next mission was getting a sample of one of Umbrella’s viruses. Of course, you ran into Ada. This time, neither of you were in immediate danger. You didn’t hesitate to pull your gun on her.

“Ada Wong, put your hands in the air!” You yelled. She did as you asked. “Turn around slowly.”

Ada followed your order and turned around. She looked different then usual. Her face was pale and overall she did not look good.

“Ada Wong, you are under arrest for- “she stumbled, causing you to faulted. “Are… are you ok?”

“Fine!” She grumbled, standing back up.

“… Ada Wong you are under arrest for crimes against the United States of America. Resisting arrest will further increase your charges. Anything you say can and will be used against you.” You say.

“How do you plan to arrest me while zombies surround us?” She asks. True, it would be tricky but she was a danger. She had to be taken in.

“Don’t worry about it.” You snarl. You walk forward, but stop when she grips her stomach and groans. You stay still.

“Are you ok?” You ask again. Is she pregnant? You wonder in horror.

“I said I’m fine!” She groans. She covers her mouth but it doesn’t do much. She turns to the side and throws up.

“Are you pregnant?” You ask. She flips you off. You take that as a no.

How is she not pregnant?! She threw up! You thought to yourself.

“I have the flu, alright!” She mumbles. “I’m not pregnant or anything.”

“Right… remind me to keep my distance… I knew you were dirty but not this dirty.” You say.

“Shut up!”

“I’m just saying. Being sick is the worst.”

“No shit.”


	6. Cold Toes (Sherry)

You were Sherry’s caregiver before the apocalypse started. You would argue thatyou were still her caregiver until you were firedand if no parents were around to fire you well of course you still considered yourself her caregiver.

Before the apocalypse in Raccoon City started, you went on a small vacation to go to a family wedding. You didn’t even know that your employers had started the apocalypse while you reunited with family. You were in for a world of surprise when you arrived back to see the city in ruins.

Sherry was your singular thought when you saw the zombies crowding the street. You did what you had to do: which was to run as fast as you could to her. You knew her parents were smart and probably took her away but your guilt would never end if you found out otherwise.

When you arrived to her house, the doors were locked tight, and you didn’t have time to find your keys. The next best option was to see if the house next door was unlocked. Finding that it was, you went through it to get to its roof. Using all the courage you had, you jumped from the roof of the house to Sherry’s. Thankfully, it worked, and you were safe. Getting into an open window was much easier.

The window you swung into was Sherry’s. The room was dark, save for some light coming under the door and an old nightlight. However, it was warm compared to the outside.

“Sherry? Where are you?” You whisper yelled, hoping a zombie wouldn’t jump out. Thankfully, Sherry poked her head out of her closet, still very much alive. Her face lit up when she saw you.

“(Y/N)!” She said and ran to hug you. You held the little girl close, trying to make sure she was ok. 

“Are you with your parents?” She pulled away and shook her head. 

“They’re at their lab. Do you think they’re ok?” She asked. You didn’t have the heart to tell her that they were probably dead.

“I’m sure of it. Are you here all alone?” You asked.

“Not really. The police chief was here, and he’s awful! He left to go to the police station. He mentioned something about my parents.” Sherry told you. Her words caused alarm to spike in you.

“Awful? What did he do?” 

“He’s so mean! He keeps yelling at me! He grabs me and drags me into my room if I leave! I missed you.” Sherry sniffed a bit. You pulled her into another hug.

“It’s ok. I’m here now and I promise I’ll take care of you.” You assure her. 

“What are we going to do?” She asks. You think for a bit. What are you going to do? Chief Irons was a force you never messed with when he came to meet Sherry’s parents. He always rubbed you the wrong way. Finding out he hurt Sherry lit an angry fire within you.

“Are you hungry” You asked, pulling away. She nodded.

“He hasn’t been back in days and the door is locked. I’ve been living off candy.” She tells you. You shake you head.

“We gotta get some real food in you, girl.” You stand up and approach the door and jingle the handle. You shake your head and back up. 

“Stand back,” you say, holding out your arms. Sherry backs up to the window. You lift your leg up and kick with all your might. The door nudges a little. You huff and try again. This time, the door swings open. The door frame is broken but at least the door is open. If Racoon City ever recovers, the Birkins can take it out of your paycheck. 

You lead Sherry to the kitchen and look for food for her to eat. You don’t want to make something that will take long to make. You worry that something will happen in the time it’ll take the two of you to get ready.

Sherry fills you in as you make her a sandwich (and one for yourself). She doesn’t know what’s happening, she just knows that she needs to get to her parents. Your heart aches for the little girl. The thought of her growing up in an apocalypse hurts you in an indescribable way.

“I’m happy you found me. You always know what to do.” She tells you. You give her a weak smile. 

“Speaking of what to do… I think we should leave and try to get to the police station. They might have weapons we can use and your parents might be there. I would like to avoid Chief Irons but we may not have a choice… if we can’t find your parents, we have to leave the city.” You tell her. She nods, staying quiet. You know that she doesn’t like the idea of leaving the house or the city. “Hey, whatever happens, you have me.” She looks up at you.

“Promise?”

“Pinky promise.” You say, linking your pinkies together. She gives you a bright smile.

Once you leave the house, the smile fades. The zombies scare the little girl. She clings to your leg. You sigh and hold her hand.

“You have to bebrave and keep up, Sherry.” You remind her quietly as you leave the house. She nods. 

The two of you start to run, weaving through zombies and avoiding fires from car crashes. The wet ground makes the two of you stumble at times but neither of you take a fall. You’ll gladly take it.

Your run goes as smoothly as it possible can until you encounter a rather big horde of zombies. They block the path you wanted to take. You scramble to see where to go. Going backwards will set you back. Something tells you that you need to leave ASAP so you decide against that. There’s an alley way but it has a fence. You would have to carry Sherry over it. You bite your lip trying to solve this.

And just like that, your time is up. Zombies start to notice the two of you. You bend down.

“Sherry, get on my back and hold on tight.” You tell her. She quickly scrambles to lock her arms and legs around your back. Once she does, you stand up and run to the fence. 

Scaling the fence was difficult with Sherry on your back. The extra weight threw you off, but you managed to climb it and get to the other side. Unfortunately, you landed right into a puddle. It soaks your shoes and socks. Fuck.

There’s no time to rest or cry over the gross soggy feeling in between your toes. You keep Sherry on your back to avoid her shoes getting the same gross treatment.

You dash out of the alley and around the corner of it. In the distance, you can see the gates of the police station. Internally, you’re jumping up and down. A few zombies are blocking the entrance but they don’t bring your mood down. You easily avoid them and run into the police station with Sherry still on your back. Once inside the station, you sigh in relief and let Sherry down. You sit down on a bench nearby to catch your breath. Sherry sits next to you, shivering. You pull her close.

“(Y/N)? I’m cold.” Sherry tells you. You pull her closer.

“Well, it could be worse… I think my toes are turning purple and honestly I don’t know how to feel about this.” You joke, giving her a smile. She gives it back.

“I’m happy you found me.” Sherry tells you.

“Me too, sweetie. Me too.”


End file.
